With an ever-increasing set of technologies being developed, new network functionalities are continually activated by cellular operators to improve performance and provide new services to communication devices. Because communication devices may be non-compliant with a particular standard, there may be an inability to determine the specific functionality of which a communication device is capable. Outages and poor service provisioning along with management inefficiencies can result.